Drowning Peace
by coldfront
Summary: Having someone special to you return your love after so many horrifying events is wonderful, but what happens when your love is unrequited? To what lengths will the ones who care for you go in order to make you happy? Warning: Yaoiboy and boy pairing, Sas
1. Peripatetic Throb

**WARNING!** This story is yaoi (boyXboy) if you have a problem with that please hit the back button and do not read on. If curiosity gets the better of you and you read on and don't like it **DO NOT **flame me. It was your _concious _choice to continue reading my story, so don't blame me for your decisions. I don't want any trash talking to me in any which way. If I happen to recieve a hateful e-mail, believe me I will not hesitate to inform the MODS so don't test me.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliates. I am not making money off of this. I'm just a poor writer at the mercy of her Muse. My opinions and views are not Kishimoto-sensei's...so this fanfic is mine but the Naruto manga is his.

Pairings: SasukexNaruto

Rating: PG-15/MA implied sexual actions/coarse language a.k.a. swearing

Warnings: Slight OCCness but for a good reason.

Read on and enjoy:)

**Drowning Peace   
Pt. I: Peripatetic Throb  
**

My love for you...it never fades. On the contrary it only grows stronger. With each passing moment away from your warm embrace my heart clinches. My breath goes weak. Eyes that once saw with great clarity now glazed over with rotting pain. "Is it possible to love someone **_too _**much?" Her words they echo in my mind. I had only asked for company not advice that would only run endless circles in my head. "No" I whisper hoarsely to no one in particular. If I didn't love him enough, I would only lose him. That is **_unacceptable_**.

Your harsh tongue that lashes out and digs like a scorching hot blade into my skin. Burning away flesh and bone and only leaving the essence. **_My _**essence. Peeled away, layer after layer like nothing. Effortless. How he does this I don't know. But he says that his words are not meant to sting _'Too much' _I add on bitterly inside my head. He tells me that I must endure **_for him._** Words of sickeningly sweet reassurances fall from his traitorous lips. This is facade he explains. A facade that we both must keep or else they will become jealous and want to take him away. No one can know of this. Absolutely no one. The lashing of his tongue, it is now a welcome act that sets me straight. I am **_needed_** here with him.

What she says means nothing. Nothing at all. The only one that I am devoted to now is him. A sickly green sheen has come over me she says. "How can you go on like this? What is it that binds you to him?" Once more I ignore her voice, her questions. She doesn't understand at all. "Nothing binds me to him..." _it is **he** that is bound to me mind, body and soul._ I leave that part out; this woman doesn't need that information. Yet she does not question him, his motives, and his reaction to this "love" that I am giving him. Hanging her head low her tresses falling over her eyes. She trudges away from me uttering not a sound.

This eve when the round moon fell from the heavens he came to me. Precise, dark, with eyes shining like bright baubles. His hands they hold me. His mouth claims mine. His body rocks synchronized with an unknown beat, persistently urging me to dance along with him in this moment of taboo. Sway this way, sway that way, move your hips like him, move against me. Let me feel you. Show me that you're there, wanting and waiting for me. Fingers glided with expertise to my middle. Flowing over the tiny ridges from the seal. They ran little patterns here and there. Each time a new pattern would start the fingers traveled lower and lower. Coming closer and closer. He in turn followed suit. His face descended upon mine. His silky, midnight locks wrapped themselves around me like a shroud. I was lost, falling...I flinched. Her words they follow me still. Even here in moments of sheer intimacy. "Is there such a thing as loving someone **_too_** much?" They echoed over and over again revolving with a renewed resolve. Vigorously I shook my head and spat out harshly "No" Disbelief crossed my love's face. "No?" Slender digits did not stop their journey. Never did they stop. Not one thing could deter them from their path, which would lead us both to Sin's door.

TBC


	2. Feathers of Ease

**WARNING!** This story is yaoi (boyXboy) if you have a problem with that please hit the back button and do not read on. If curiosity gets the better of you and you read on and don't like it **DO NOT **flame me. It was your _concious _choice to continue reading my story, so don't blame me for your decisions. I don't want any trash talking to me in any which way. If I happen to recieve a hateful e-mail, believe me I will not hesitate to inform the MODS so don't test me.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliates. I am not making money off of this. I'm just a poor writer at the mercy of her Muse. My opinions and views are not Kishimoto-sensei's...so this fanfic is mine but the Naruto manga is his.

Pairings: SasukexNaruto

Rating: PG-15/MA implied sexual actions/coarse language a.k.a. swearing

Warnings: Slight OCCness but for a good reason.

Read on and enjoy! D

**Drowning Peace**

**Pt. II: Feathers of Ease**

A dull motley gray pigeon pecked noisily at my window begging for entrance into my home. Reluctantly, I pushed myself out of the comfort of my warm bed, even though my muscles screamed protests. Yawning, I unlocked the pane and allowed the anxious bird in. Joyously it soared into my bedroom its petty wings flapping rapidly as it twittered a merry song. But, I knew better than to think that this tiny woodland creature had come solely to ease my nightmares with its rejoicing. Wrapped upon its left leg tied with a blood red ribbon was a tightly rolled up scroll. Dread wormed its way into my gut. Summons from the Hokage herself.

I had once asked Tsunade-hime why she used pigeons. She had multiple creatures at her disposal. Hawks, doves, eagles, falcons, swans…anything she could have wanted she had the choice to use. Instead of picking a ruthless bird of prey that presented our villages strength, or even a fowl that oozed out beauty and grace; she had chosen a pigeon. Plain, nothing out of the **_ordinary_**, and nothing **_extraordinary_**. "Why you ask?" I nodded my head lightly, showing that she had indeed heard me correctly. "Because a pigeon is **_simple_**." _'Simple'_ I thought to myself. _'What does simplicity have to do with anything? 'Snapping_ out of my reverie I turned my attention onto her again. "Don't you think it's nice to take a break once in a while?" I titled my head to the side in confusion. "Take a break? We are shinobi are we not? Our lives are dedicated to missions, survival, and passing that knowledge down the younger generation of Konoha. We exist for nothing else…" After a moments pause when she just sat there in her chair saying nothing I added, "Isn't that right **_Hokage-sama_**?" I stressed her title; it was a reminder that she was the figure of power here. Cruel it may seem to push her back into the tepid thoughts of reality but I was a bit miffed that Tsunade had even suggested such an idea. She needed to keep her appearances up no matter her own personal wishes. Burrowing her face into her palms she let out a mirthless laugh and shook her head slowly in defeat. "You **_are_** right. But I guess that the pigeon is symbols of my own selfish desires to have certain matters remain **_simple_**."

'Simple.' I scoffed at the idea. It was ridiculous, but in the end I knew there was some sense in her odd reasoning. Reading over the summons I muttered aloud, "I guess I have to go up to Hokage Tower then, just when I was getting sleepy too." Donning my green vest, I left the comfort of my apartment and strolled off into the deep night.

Though it was not in my nature I decided to take my time making my way up to the tower. Truth be told I had already been in a sour mood, and the scroll had done nothing to ease my stress. With an almost malicious smile on my face, I turned my feet in the direction of the forest. Evergreens and olive branches lined my path. A crescent-moon graced me with its brilliant smile taunting me for my own stupidity. Least I could do was to laugh foolishly at myself. The remorseful sound carried itself on the wind, dropping like a sad prayer at the end of the path. Light poured over the trail as it opened up to a clearing. Stones the size of large dogs lay in the center. Somewhere off in the night you could hear the sound of spring bubbling over with vitality. Resentfully I sighed, I **_knew_** I had better not tarry here or else I would be ensnared in this sacred place's power.

An hour after the summons had first arrived at my home I entered into the Hokage's office. Bowing low with one hand behind me I mumbled demurely, "Good evening Hokage-sama." Looking up from her seat she gave me strained smile, "Ah, welcome, please have a seat." She motioned to one of the open velvet chairs. Finally taking in my surroundings I noticed two others in the room, one was my fellow colleague and the other was one of my former students. I furrowed my brow and ground out, "There had been nothing said in the summons about **_this_**." Tsunade turned away from my heated gaze. "I **_apologize_** but we have some questions for you Iruka-sensei."

TBC

Author Notes:

Okay so I know that usually the shinobi don't sit down on nice chairs but Tsunade did some remodeling. XD

Really I don't know how the Hokage summons her ninjas but I was just making that whole part up so sorry if I was wrong ;;;;;

I **_know_**,****I **_know_**! Iruka is SO out of character but I made him so for my own purposes, yes selfish but I couldn't help it he was so right for this part!

Um…I don't know whether "hime" would be the correct thing to call Tsunade but I was kinda bored of using "Hokage" all the time, and I don't think "dono" would be right either so gomen once more! ;;;;;


End file.
